Blood
by FloweryNamesLover
Summary: She was a cold-blooded assassin who killed without hesitation or guilt. Killing was not just her job; it defined her. She never hesitated to spill another's blood before. She fought her own sister with whom she grew up with the mutual intention to kill. Blood relation meant nothing to her. Why then did she hesitate to pull the trigger?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tekken or anything related to it.**

* * *

"I'd come to terms with what I did long ago. The bodies, the blood, the tears of those left behind. Even the fact I was probably going to burn in hell didn't bother me. Much."  
— Jennifer Estep (Spider's Bite (Elemental Assassin, #1))

 **Blood**

* * *

Blood.

Nina Williams had spilled much blood over the years. It was part of the job description for an assassin. Therefore, that shouldn't surprise anyone. Although her memories were lost, her talent for killing remained. This allowed her to return to her profession as a killer. Business was always booming, so she was never without work or money.

She lacked the interest to recover her lost memory. What was the point? It would bring her no joy. From what she'd been told by Anna and Doctor Bosconovitch, she understood that a mission of hers resulted in her capture before she was put into cryosleep for twenty years alongside her sister. When she awoke, she remembered nothing about the past.

In addition to suffering from amnesia, she heard Ogre's voice in her head, ordering her to kill Jin Kazama. Emotion was stolen from her. All she knew or cared about was the command to end the boy's life, prompting her to escape the facility where she was being held.

For a month, she pursued Jin. He survived every single one of her assassination attempts. Finally, the announcement of _The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3_ seemingly became the solution to her problem. Ogre ordered her to enter the tournament to stop Jun Kazama's offspring from reaching him. It now occurred to her that Ogre had feared Jin Kazama, realizing how his skills improved under Heihachi Mishima's tutelage and dreading that his end would come at Jin's hands, so he sent Nina to do his dirty work.

Nina defeated everyone who stood in her way, including Anna. At last, she reached her target. Jin defeated her and as a result, freed her from Ogre's control. Anna helped Nina recover from her experience of being brainwashed by working with Doctor Bosconovitch to restore Nina's memories. The project ended in failure. Anna took Nina to visit their father's grave and as the blonde watched her sister place flowers on it, one single event crashed into her mind. She remembered herself visiting that very grave and running into Anna as she left. Anna refused to fight and out of respect for their late father, Nina agreed.

Pain flooded Nina's head as she struggled to comprehend this memory. Anna hadn't told her of their rivalry. The deception enraged her. In response to a display of concern from her sister, Nina slapped the other woman with such force and suddenness that the brunette fell to the ground. Angry words escaped her mouth as she yelled at Anna for hiding the truth from her, declaring that she did not need her. Then she struck a pose to show how better off she was without the bitch and stomped away.

The only detail of her previous life that she completely recalled was her occupation as an assassin. It was easy to slip back into killing.

Eventually, a Mafia Syndicate hired her to kill Steve Fox. Their explanation of how he ignored their warning to throw a fight mattered not to her; she was not picky about her clients. It was the money that mattered to her and she would get a substantial sum of it for killing the boxer.

Despite her defeat in the fourth tournament, she gathered some information on her target and was given more by her employers. While quietly reading the words on the computer screen, she absorbed the information and realized with a sensation similar to bricks being dropped upon her head, that Steve Fox was her **son**.

Now she sat at the window, clutching her sniper rifle like her life depended on it. Emotion was not something Nina was accostumed to feeling nor entirely understood. Yet this recent discovery filled her with perplexity and anger. Steve Fox was conceived via in-vitro fertilization without his mother's knowledge. Why was **she** chosen to be the mother? She did not understand. The anger of being violated in her sleep made her blood boil. Not only had those bastards used her a guinea pig, they also used her to create another guinea pig. Damn them all to hell.

If she was the mother, who was the father? Perhaps some random sperm donor neither she nor Steve would ever meet. Did he know the truth as she did? Did he care?

Nina shook her head. If she could attempt to kill her own sibling multiple times and vice versa, she could kill this child of hers too. She did not raise or know him. He did not know her either. They were strangers. This discovery changed nothing. She would carry this assignment out like any other.

After an eternity, the limo pulled up in front of the hotel. Nina readied her weapon and aimed. Steve Fox exited the limo and sauntered to the hotel entrance, unaware of the danger he was in. She looked at him through the scope; a perfect shot. All she needed to do was pull the trigger. That simple, that quick. He would not feel anything. Death would come instantly.

Wait. Why was she concerned about whether he suffered whilst he died?

Clenching her jaw, Nina forced herself to move her finger closer to the trigger. If she didn't take the shot soon, he would survive.

One shot, one simple shot to the head.

Then she realized the reason for her hesitation: guilt. Guilt for not finding out she birthed him, guilt for not raising him, guilt for what she was about to do...

No. She could not, **would not,** murder Steve Fox. She would not feel an ounce of guilt if she ever committed sororicide, but filicide would not be added to her list of crimes. Whatever she may think of Steve Fox, he was her only child and she refused to be **that** kind of mother. After her absence in his life, the least she could offer him was this small mercy.

Nina closed her eyes and lowered her weapon. She leaned forward to rest her head on the rifle. Mere seconds laters, the door was kicked open and she twisted around to see Lei Wulong standing in the doorway, his gun pointed right at her.

"Freeze!" He yelled.

Nina fired two shots at the Super Cop which he dodged. Time to go, she thought, as she hurried out the window and to the streets below. She was so engrossed in getting away from the pursuing officer that she accidentally ran straight toward Steve Fox. A string of curses entered her mind as she came to a stop in front of the boxer. He looked at her and she looked at him. He knew, she realized, that she was his mother.

For the smallest of moments, Nina felt something for him, though before she could comprehend was this feeling was, Lei's voice again ordered her to freeze. Even as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she knew she could react fast enough to dodge the shot he would fire at her.

"Look out!" Steve's voice, mixed with the gunshot, touched her ears. Nina widened her eyes in surprise as Steve tackled her, saving her from being shot dead by Lei.

Quickly, Nina rose, but as she did this, she made sure to do something she knew she'd regret if she didn't.

"Thanks." She told Steve with a smile. Lei pursued her, but she wasn't worried. Losing him would be a simple task.

Even though she continued running without looking back, Nina knew that Steve was watching her.

Her blood ran through his veins, and in that moment, she swore to never spill it.

* * *

 _Hello! I've had writer's block lately so I decided to write something for a different fandom as a break. Nina's always been my favorite character and I'm miffed that they never explored the familial relationship between Nina and Steva so this was my way of coping. Although it's said she remained emotionally impassive after finding out about her son, her Tekken 4 ending says otherwise._

 _Please remember to review, leave constructive criticism, but no flames!_


End file.
